


A Smile that Calms the Storm

by familymatters



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crushes, Divorce, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/familymatters/pseuds/familymatters
Summary: Random Encounter PromptWith Fon's schedule in visiting the Hibari household, their first meeting was truly a Random Encounter, and then the rest were intentional.





	A Smile that Calms the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Fon had a crush on her from the first time they met.

Fon is a Hibari, though not many people know that. The Hibari home in Namimori Japan is the place all Hibari’s call their home. It’s a safe haven where nothing is looked upon in suspicion or distrust.

 

Fon was of the direct line of Hibari’s. His sister was the matriarch of the Hibari household and she was respected among all Hibari’s. His nephew, Kyoya, her only son, was going to be the next head. He was already shaping to be a battle maniac and knew the boundaries of territory and family well.

 

Fon comes home when he can, sometimes it takes years and sometimes it’s just a few days in between visits. There was no set schedule for him coming home so it truly was a chance encounter when they first met.

 

It was during summer. She was sitting in the living room on the floor, the Hibari household was always a traditional japanese house. Her hair was a light brown tumbling over her shoulder to brush against her bare arms. Her legs were curled up to the side and she looked down with a gentle loving look at the two boys resting in her lap. Her hand was lightly stroking the hair of his nephew who had her yellow dress grasped in his small fist.

 

He just stared at her. Her eyes were a warm brown and she was so gentle with the children. He didn’t know how long he was staring at her, maybe a few minutes or it could have even been seconds. She looked up at him and her gentle, loving, expression turned to one of surprise. He felt warm having those eyes on him.

 

“Hi?” Out of all the things he wanted to say why did he only say hi? Why did it sound so questioning? He should have asked for her name.

 

“Are you a Hibari? I haven’t seen you before.” Her head tilted to the side as she asked him.

 

“Yes I am a Hibari. Hibari Fon. Are you also a Hibari?” He asked hesitantly.

 

She looked surprised again and then she laughed. It was soft and clear like the tinkling of a bell. Her hand covered her mouth as she looked away, Her eyes were squinted in mirth. “No I’m not a Hibari. I’m Kaya’s friend, Sawada Nana, an honorary Hibari.” 

 

Fon smiled she looked so beautiful when she laughed.

 

“You’re good with children. Kyoya doesn't usually take to people so easily.”

 

“Kyoya is such a good boy. He’s so smart and caring and he gets along well with my son.”

 

And there it is. He spoke too soon. It was like a chasm opened between them and suddenly he saw no hope of being with her. Of course a beautiful woman like her with a son surely had a loving husband that cherished her. 

 

He took a calming breath and pushed that to the side. Taking the concept of man and woman and dating out, he wanted to get to know Nana. It didn’t matter if she had a husband, he would just be her friend. Maybe that’s what the feeling was. Just the warm feeling of meeting a new friend. 

 

For now he smiled at the woman. “I hope we can get to know each other better.”

 

She smiled back, bright and friendly. “I hope so too. I think we could be good friends.”

 

Friends. Right, if it was a friend she wanted he would be that friend.

 

He wanted to protect that smile.

 

************

 

The more he got to know her the stronger his crush grew and the more he wanted to protect her. She talked about her son, gave updates on Kyoya, but she never talked about her husband. After the first time he spoke to her about him he didn’t dare do it again. She seemed to love him a lot.

 

The next time he met her was in a park. He’s been talking to her through emails and rare phone calls. She was sitting on a park bench while Kyoya sat next to her eating onigiri. She had her eyes on her son, Tsunayoshi, who was playing in the sandbox.

 

The only reason he was in the park was because he enjoyed nature. It was relaxing and calmed the storm inside of him. Recently, talking to Nana gave him the same effect.

 

“Tsu-kun, come eat.” She called and the fluffy haired boy immediately looked up and ran over to his mother. He scrambled up on the bench and Nana handed him an onigiri. She took a handkerchief and gently wiped Kyoya’s face with a fond smile.

 

Fon loved that look on her and he loved hearing her fondness for her son and Kyoya. Just staring wasn’t enough for him but it would have to do, even though he had a crush on her they were friends now.

 

He walked up to her and sat on the bench next to Kyoya. 

 

Kyoya glared at him and scooted closer to Nana. “Too close.”

 

“Fon it’s nice to see you. I didn’t know you would be in town.” She handed him a onigiri without him asking and he graciously took it.

 

“I got some free time and I wanted to spend it home.” He took a bite of the onigiri and then another and another until it was gone. He didn’t know how an onigiri could taste this good! 

 

“Do you remember your uncle Kyoya?” Kyoya was still glaring at Fon the longer he sat near him. He looked up at Nana when she spoke and Fon couldn’t help but think his five year old nephew looked adorable with his confused look even though he was confused at the word uncle.

 

“He’s your mama’s brother.”

 

Kyoya clutched Nana’s sleeve. “Mama?”

 

Nana giggled. “No not me.”

 

“Kyoya you don’t remember me? I’m Kaya’s older brother.”

 

He still looked confused and Fon gave Nana a helpless look. He did leave last time before Kyoya could see him and the time he saw him before that was when he was a few months old.

 

She patted his arm and giggled. “Give him some time.”

 

“Both times I’ve seen you Kyoya has been with you. Why is that?”

 

Nana placed a hand on Kyoyas head which he didn’t mind in fact he leaned into it. “Maybe it’s because he sees me a lot. I’m at the Hibari compound almost every day.”

 

He didn’t know about that. They didn’t talk about that in their emails and everytime they talked on the phone she was at home since she used her home phone.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why do you spend so much time there?”

 

She waved off his concerns. “I don’t mind. I’m there because it’s comfortable and there are more people in the house. It reminds me of my family, there used to be many of us.”

 

He’s never heard about her family, she was secretive about them. She never said if she had siblings or how she grew up even if he asked. That she was speaking about them now, even if only a little bit, showed him she trusted him.

 

Kyoya hopped off the chair and tugged Tsuna to him. Fon silently thanked his nephew for leaving him alone with Nana.

 

“We were a large close clan. I had six siblings, many aunts and uncles, and cousins from all over. I… I don’t know what happened to them but only my second oldest brother, two uncles, and my youngest cousin were left. We’re still close but none of us can use our old surname anymore, it’s dangerous.”

 

She was lying about not knowing what happened. He didn’t push her.

 

Instead, they sat in silence watching the children play and he wished for more days like this.

  
  


*********

 

The next time they met it was because he rushed over from Hong Kong to comfort her.

 

His sister was harsh and she did not hold back from telling Nana just what her husband did. He knew her surname was familiar but he didn’t know she was married to Sawada Iemitsu of the Vongola. 

 

“I don’t mind the mafia thing, I can protect myself and Kaya wouldn’t let me get hurt.”  _ I wouldn’t let you get hurt either.  _ He kept that to himself.

 

“It’s the constant lying I can’t deal with. What else is he lying to me about? I can’t trust him anymore especially if he has to spend all of his time in Italy.”

 

She furiously wiped the tears from her face. “I was trying to hold on to him but he wasn’t doing anything to hold on to me.”

 

“I’ll be getting a divorce.” She declared.

 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Fon replied.

 

The Hibari household took care of everything for Nana, she didn’t even have to see or speak to her ex-husband once. She was able to keep everything and she moved to a new house, closer to the Hibari household. Fon stayed with her the entire time.

  
  


********

 

Five years after her divorce, with them speaking almost every day now, she told him she was going to get back into dating.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes I think I’m finally ready. Thank you for worrying.”

 

“Just wait a few days before you start.” He wasn’t going to miss this chance and let her get taken by anyone else.

 

As soon as he ended the call, he packed and got on a plane heading straight to Namimori. He picked up her favorite flowers, food from her favorite store, and the book that she was talking about getting. He went to her house, feeling nervous and giddy, and rang the bell.

 

As soon as she opened the door he handed her the flowers.

 

“Fon? What is th-”

 

“If you’re getting back into dating, I’d like it if you would start with me.”

 

She looked stunned for a moment then she smiled and started laughing.

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

She threw herself at him in a big hug, still laughing. “I was hoping you would ask. I waited so long.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her, hands still full of her favorite things, and brought her as close as he could.

 

“I was waiting until you were ready.”

 

“Since I already changed my name to Hibari Nana after the divorce, you just have to make it official.”

 

He pulled her back and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. “After I court you properly.”

 

She laughed again and gave him a full kiss on the lips. “After you court me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little bits on others in this AU  
> -Kyoya does whatever he wants but he listens to Nana. He’ll sneak out his house to eat food there or just to sleep on Nana’s lap or in her presence, he feels safe there.   
> -Kyoya treats Tsuna as a little brother.   
> -Tsuna would pick fights with Kyoya sometimes for his mothers attention but he agrees to share when he’s in the mood. He always looses those fights.


End file.
